fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Federated States Numbering Plan
The Federated States Numbering Plan describes the allocation of phone numbers in the Federation, to be set forth by the Antarctic Telecommunications Authority. Present numbering plan Overview The Federation is divided into 36 geographic area codes, in no case crossing a state boundary. There are also 11 non-geographic area codes. Local phone numbers are seven digits and area codes are two digits, with the exception of the toll-free "800" (which is technically 80-0xx-xxxx) and the premium "900" (which is technically 90-0xx-xxxx). These two area codes are the only instances in which a local prefix begins with the number 0 or 1. In all other cases, local prefixes begin with numbers 2 through 9. The dialing plan includes the trunk digit "1" to call long distance within the country, for example 1-45-xxx-xxxx if calling Astoria, Alyeska from outside the 45 area code. Internationally, one would dial +693-45-xxx-xxxx if calling Astoria from outside the country. The trunk digit "1" replaces the "+693" country code in the domestic dialing sequence. The international access code is "01". The format for dialing internationally from the Federation is 01+(country code)+(city/area code)+(phone number). For example: * (23) 456 7890 is valid * (800) 234 567 is valid * (900) 123 456 is valid * (12) 345 6789 is invalid, because NPA cannot begin with a "0" or"1" * (23) 123 4567 is invalid, because, NXX cannot begin with a "0" or "1" (except area codes 80 and 90) * (23) 911 1234 is invalid, because NXX cannot be "N11" The country calling code for the FSNP is +693. In international format, an FSNP number should be listed thus: +693 22 555 0100 (example using the area code for McMurdo City). In a domestic format, the number should be listed: (22) 555-0100. "1" is the code used to make direct-dialed long-distance calls within the FSNP. However, the written format 1 22 555 0100 is incorrect (even though the dialing sequence is correct) because "1" is the country code for the North American Numbering Plan. Each two-digit area code (except 800 and 900) may contain up to 7,919,900 unique phone numbers: *NXX may begin only with the digits 2-9, providing a base of 8 million numbers: ( 8 x 100 x 10000 ) . *However, the last two digits of NXX cannot both be 1, to avoid confusion with the N11 codes (subtract 80,000). *The usage of NXX "555" is reserved for fictional telephone numbers — see 555 (telephone number), except for 555-1212 (for directory assistance). Geographic numbers A listing of geographic area codes: *'20' Terra Nova *'22' McMurdo City, Victoria Land (Victoria Borough) (overlay with 24) *'23' Magellan, Alyeska (overlay with 30) *'24' McMurdo City, Victoria Land (Victoria Borough) (overlay with 22) *'25' McMurdo City, Victoria Land (Melbourne Borough) *'27' Oazisdar, Bellinsgauzenia (overlay with 42) *'28' St. Anastasia, Bellinsgauzenia (overlay with 92) *'29' McMurdo City, Victoria Land (Ross Borough) *'30' Magellan, Alyeska (overlay with 23) *'32' Amundsen City, Amundsen *'33' Shackleton, New Swabia (overlay with 72 *'36' Eastern Bellinsgauzenia: Devonport, Vladiyug *'37' Hampton Borough, Victoria Land *'42' Oazisdar, Bellinsgauzenia (overlay with 27) *'45' Magellan Borough, Alyeska (Abernethy Flats) *'46' Darwin, Victoria Land *'47' Amery, Bellinsgauzenia (overlay with 98) *'48' Chilkoot and Nanook Boroughs, New South Greenland *'52' New South Greenland: San Marino, Villa Rothera, rural areas *'53' Central Bellinsgauzenia: Xue Long, Davisdale, St. Ignatius *'55' New Swabia: Tor, Troll, Shackleton suburbs *'62' Ellsworth, New South Greenland *'63' Polaria: Patuxent, Gottlieb, Pensacola, rural areas *'64' Victoria Land: Prince Albert, Balto, Balleny, rural areas *'65' Amundsen: Peary, rural areas *'68' Western Bellinsgauzenia: Mawson City, Ives Tongue, Daggett *'69' South Shetlands Borough, Alyeska *'72' Shackleton, New Swabia (overlay with 33) *'73' Polaria: Hillary and suburbs *'74' Hillcrest, Alyeska *'75' Bellinsgauzenia: Amery suburbs (Joel, Mothersbaugh, Casale) *'79' New Swabia: Sagan, Yomato, rural areas *'85' Alyeska: Gentoo, San Cayetano, Unorganized Borough *'92' St. Anastasia, Bellinsgauzenia (overlay with 28) *'94' Vega Island Borough, Alyeska *'98' Amery, Bellinsgauzenia (overlay with 47) Non-geographic numbers A listing of non-geographic area codes: *'40' Satellite phones *'50' Satellite phones *'60' Satellite phones *'70' Toll-free *'80' Toll-free *'800' Toll-free (followed by 6-digit phone number) *'85' Toll-free *'86' Toll-free *'87' Toll-free *'88' Toll-free *'90' Premium *'900' Premium (followed by 6-digit phone number) *'99' Government (toll-free) Special numbers and codes Some common special numbers in the FSNP: * 0''' - Operator assistance * '''1 - Long distance trunk digit * 00 - Long-distance operator assistance * 01 - International Access Code. (For all destinations outside the FSNP) * 10x xxxx - Used to select use of an alternative Interexchange carrier|long-distance carrier * 211 - Community information or social services. * 311 - City government or non-emergency police matters such as noise complaints, suspicious people, minor injuries and non-working streetlights and parking meters, etc. * 411 - Local telephone directory service * 511 - Public transportation schedule information * 611 - Telephone line repair service * 711 - Relay service for customers with hearing or speech disabilities * 811 - Non-urgent health services * 911 - Emergency phone number for fire department, ambulance, police etc. * (Area Code) + 555-1212 - Non-local directory service There are also special codes, such as: * *51 A history of unanswered calls on a telephone number, useful for those who are not Caller ID subscribers. * *57 Used to "trace" harassing, threatening, abusive, obscene, etc. phone calls, and keep results of trace at phone company. * *66 To keep retrying a busy-line (see also Called party camp-on) * *67 Caller ID Block * *69 Call Return caller may press '1' to return call after hearing number * *70 Cancel call waiting on a call-by-call basis * *71 Three way calling, which lets a person talk to people in two different locations at the same time. * *74 Speed dialing, which allows someone to quickly dial any of eight frequently called numbers using a one-digit code, from any phone on their line. *75 allows a total of 30 speed-call numbers. * *82 Releases Caller ID block on a call-by-call basis